


A few drinks turn into love

by orphan_account



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, F/M, Falling In Love, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Idiots in Love, POV Anne Shirley, Paris (City), Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert needs a break from her hard job in Paris.More specifically, she needs a person.Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had a few drinks after a work filled day, and she ends up meeting Gilbert Blythe and things happen.After getting to know each other, the two relize they feel something for each other they haven't ever felt for anyone else.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A few drinks turn into love

# Really

# 


End file.
